


Catch Me If You Can, Kid

by Superjusticeleaguer



Category: The Flash, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superjusticeleaguer/pseuds/Superjusticeleaguer
Summary: She was deadly, dangerous, and I had to know her...Wally West, was use to being under Barry’s wing. But when Barry get’s attacked by a new Meta, Wally has to temporarily take on the Flash mantel. The new Meta in question, goes by the name of Marrow. Can Wally take down the Meta before she steals his heart?





	1. Rotten To The Core

Barry’s POV

“Barry, go left on Lennox!” Cisco yells over my earpiece. I follow his word and go left. 

I see the thieves each on motorcycles. 

Piece of cake. I’ve caught thieves on motorcycles before. This shouldn’t be different.

“I’ve got this Cisco!” I call back as I circle around them, causing the theives to get disarrayed. The one in strange body pads however manages to make their bike jump and skids across from me.

I quickly get the other three off of their motorcycles and handcuffed, and then face the remaining one. We then face off.

“You can do this the easy way and just come with me.” They take off their helmet and I see a beautiful young girl. She had to be at least Wally’s age.

“I’m not the type to do anything easy, Red. But let’s cut a deal. You let me go, and I won’t have to send you to the hospital.” I scoff. This chick is me kidding right?

“I guess the hard way then.” I get in my running stance and take off towards her, ready to grab her but she does something unexpected.

I gasp in pain and see I had a large, hard, spear impaling me in my side. I drop to my knees and she walks over to me. She then gets eye level to me.

“Hmm, looks like you won’t be running this town anymore.” She says as she taps her fingers across the spear. Causing me to wince in more pain.

“I guess I can be somewhat hospitable. Names Marrow, not like you’ll live long enough to find me again.” She backs up and I collapse on my side. I hear, Cisco’s voice, but it gets drowned out as I hear Marrow rev up her bike and take off...

Wally’s POV 

Barry was in critical condition. The spear that we managed to get out of his body was made out of human bones. Where the bone had pierced him, had small splinters of bone.

Caitlin tried to get every piece out, but now all we can do is wait.

“I can find her.” Iris purses her lips at me. “I don’t want you going after this Meta Wally. You seen what she did to Barry.”

“I can’t just let Marrow get away with this.” I tell my sister as I glance back at Barry with tubes sticking out of his body.

“Well, I got some bad news and some good news. Bad news, Marrow isn’t in the Meta database. She must have been underground until now. Or she’s just never been found out until today.”

“What’s the good news, Cisco?” Dad asked. “Ah, good news-“

“The bone spear, is from Marrow. In fact, we have a piece of her DNA, practically.”

“Really, Harry? You just had to tell them my good news?” Cisco and Harrison bicker as I walk over to the grotesque bone spear.

I was about to speak but we all hear rapid beeping coming from Barry’s monitor. We all take off running into the room and Barry was having some kind of shock/seizure.

Caitlin and Harrison both work fast to find out what’s wrong with him. “His pupils are dialed.”

“His pulse is rapidly beating faster than normal for him.”

“Barry...” Iris holds his hand and I notice something on his wrist. “Caitlin, what’s that?” She looks at his wrist and her eyes go wide.

“Harry, look.” They both immediately go into action. Dad moves Iris and I out of the room and we wait for the results.

After what seemed like hours, Catlin and Harrison both leave the room.

“It’s worse than we thought.” Harrison mentions. “What’s wrong with him?” Dad asked. Caitlin looks at Harrison as if not wanting to say what was coming.

“Barry, isn’t healing. In fact his body is starting to rot from the inside out.”

“What?” I ask in disgust. “The bones that we removed, I’m pretty sure one is still inside of him and we scanned for it but the piece must be small.”

“His body is trying to reject the foreign bone. But that small piece is so toxic it’s rotting him out. It’s like the piece is fighting him back.” Harrison explained.

“How long does he have?” Iris asks in a shaky voice. “A week, ten days max.” Catlin answers.

Cisco just walked out of the room and I take a step back.

“Is there anyway to save him?” Dad asks. “By finding the bone, but there’s no guarantee we can find it in time, I’m sorry Joe.”

Before anyone could say a word to me, I grab my suit and go searching for Marrow.

She’s going to save Barry, whether she wants to or not...

Marrow’s POV 

I park my motorcycle and hop up on the deck. “Did you really have to stop at big Belly Burger?” Petey asks as I toss him his food. “Oh, want me to return it? We can go out and possibly get fillet mignon, wash it down with some red wine. Oh and dodge the bullets that will be flying past our heads.” I say matter of factly as I chomp down on a french fry.

Petey rolls his eyes and takes out the veggie burger I got him. “I’m not saying I’m ungrateful, I’m just saying you need to be more careful. The Flash and his team knows about you now.”

I shrug and eat another french fry. “Did you see what I did to The Flash? I know he’s a Meta but he’s not going to make it. I give him nine days tops.”

“That’s besides the point Marrow. What if Kid Flash was there?”

“Then I would have kicked his a-“ I hold my arm and try to catch my breathe. “You really pushed your limit, Mar here.” Petey hands me the vile and I pop the top and throw it back.

I keep my eyes shut for a minute or two and relax once my body no longer hurts. “Thanks.” I say as I open my eyes. “What are adoptive big brothers for?”

“Beats me, I’ll let you know when I see one.” I tease. Petey throws a soggy piece of lettuce at me and I laugh throwing some french fries at him.

I’ll never admit it out loud but, I’m grateful that Petey and I found each other. We were orphan kids from Gotham. And everyone knows that if you can make in Gotham you can make it anywhere.

But we got tired of constantly having to fight for what was ours. We when we saved enough money, we moved to Central City. Two sixteen year olds, with only four hundred bucks between them. 

We were loving the new sites. That is until four years ago when I was diagnosed with a rare bone cancer. 

I wasn’t afraid to die, but I didn’t want to leave Petey alone. So we used the last of our saving to find treatment for me.

I would say the day we went into that chemo center was a blessing and a curse, because that was the day I became a Meta.

All I remember, was this bright light as I was going through my third time of treatment.

I blacked out and when I woke up, I had this strange armor around my body.

Petey and I were freaking out about my new found powers, but with them, we were able to get anything we wanted. Money, food, even a nice place to crash.

I also gained some street credibility. I wasn’t on the top just yet, but I was aiming to be the best Meta that I could be.

Even if that meant hurting people. Hello people hurt us, why not give some pain in return?


	2. Oops, Hi...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marrow runs into Kid Flash but not as their hero/villain personas...

Wally’s Pov 

Barry has possibly nine days left and the results for Marrow’s DNA hasn’t came back yet.

I decide to run in the test field lab in hopes that my mind could just go elsewhere.

Before I had my speed, I use to go driving. Driving would help keep me from thinking about my mom and her cancer. Hell driving was just great.

But being a speedster, is like driving only a thousand times better. The moment my feet leave the ground it’s almost like I’m flying. I keep running and soon my mind wonders on to pointless things.

Like why hasn’t Jessie kept in touch with me?

Or, why can’t I get a date?

Wait I can answer that, because no girl other than Jessie has been able to catch my attention.

Okay running and thinking about my love life, bad idea.

I slow down as I see Cisco walk in. “Hey.”

“Hey, so wanna go on a Jitters run?” He asks. “You mean, you give me the list and I go run, getting everyone’s drinks?” I say in a matter of factly tone.

“Iris figured you’d want to go, just to take your mind off of this.” 

“Well, she’s right. I’ll be back.” Cisco hands me the list and cash.

When the coast is clear I run to Jitters and stop just a block away in an alley and walk the rest of the way.

As I walk inside I open the door and a young girl bumps into me. “Oops, Hi. I mean sorry.” She fiddles with her glasses and I swear my tongue was stuck to the roof of my mouth.

She was gorgeous.

I couldn’t help but keep staring, which made me look like an epic creep, because after hearing someone clear their throat behind me, I blink and the gorgeous girl was frowning.

“I forgot Petey’s chocolate croissant.” I hear her mumble. Before I could say anything to her she walks to the line.

Before I knew it, I was standing a whole person away from her in line.

I look her up and down from behind as discreetly as possible. She had to be about 5’4. I couldn’t tell her body type, because of the baggy sweatshirt she was wearing. But I could definitely tell she has an ass on her.

That I couldn’t help but keep staring at. As I shy away from my dirty thoughts, I look up and see she had a loose black curl from her ponytail. 

I wonder what her hair would look like down. 

She turns and-

Shit, shit, shit. Look away, Wally. Look away.

I quickly look at my feet and count to three Mississippi before looking back up.

Well she was still staring and, now the person who was between us. Was now in front of her.

“What’s your name?” She asked. “Hi.” I then sigh at my dumb ass words.

She laughs, and for some reason. I feel like she isn’t laughing at me. Just the situation. “Well, Hello, Hi. I’m Lydia.”

I smile at her then. “Sorry, my name is Wally. Not hi.” She gives me a lip bite smile and damn I want to kiss her.

“I figured. I mean if your parents would have named you Hi. I wouldn’t have judged. I know a girl name Sugardrop.”

“Really?” She nods and pushes her glasses back to her eyes. Which happen to be an emerald green. 

Her eyes just make her caramel skin more sexy.

Wally, if you don’t get her number-

“So do you come here often?” She asks. “Uh, yeah. My sister use to work here. What about you?”

“Not really. I only come here once in a blue moon, all because my brother likes to make me go out and socialize while getting him his chocolate croissant.”

Nice, so the name she mentioned earlier wasn’t a boyfriend.

“Sounds like utter torture.” I say in a joking way. She smiles which makes my heart skip and we both move up in the line.

“So, are you new here? I’ve never seen you around town before.” She shrugs. “I’m kind of from all over. Grew up in Gotham and moved here a few years ago. My brother and I are pretty much loners.”

I nod and go to speak but she stops me. “Want to keep me company for a little?”

“Well...”

“Awe, come on Wallace. Are you going to make me beg?”

God I want you to beg, maybe on your kne-

“Next!” The barista calls out. Lydia walks over and she orders her brother’s croissant. I glance at her exposed lower back as she leans over the counter to pay.

“Next!” I snap my eyes up and go up to the barista. Lydia was waiting and I was a bit excited, because maybe she was waiting for me.

I give my order and while I wait, Lydia cocks her head looking at me. I blush hard.

“What?” She shakes her head. “Can’t tell you until, you promise to keep me company for at least twenty minutes.” She gives a pout and I pretend to scratch my chin and think.

“Well, I am busy.”

“Well, get unbusy.” She says in a teasing tone. “Alright, you’ve twisted my arm.” 

“Wally?” The barista calls out and the drinks were ready. I turn and Lydia looks down and nods. “Wow, you must be thirsty.”

“Oh, no. These are for my friends. But don’t worry. I can get them their drinks fast.” 

“Which one is yours?” She asks. “I just got the coffee, black with two sugars.” 

“Hmm, you’re a black and two sugars kind of guy. Interesting.” She leads the way and I sit down in front of her at the table. “What’s that suppose to mean?” I ask. She takes a sip of whatever was in her cup and places the drink down.

“It could mean a lot of things. Like if you were to get say a hot chocolate. That would say you’re either into the richer things in life, or you like to taste sweet things. If you would have gotten, a water. I’d say you’re either boring, or a serial killer.”

I burst out laughing. “How does getting a water, make me a serial killer?”

“Water is free. Only a serial killer would go out and buy water. But you got a black coffee with two sugars. I’d say you’re a good guy, who use to be a bad boy...” She reaches over and takes my hands.

She studies my hands and I feel her squeeze until she feels my bones. “You use to race cars. That changes things.”

“Really? How so?” I ask, more intrigued. She looks up and for a split second I feel like I’m looking at a completely different person.

“You like speed. Speed can be dangerous. Which is something you’re all to comfortable with....” She links our fingers together and I can’t help but swallow hard.

“You’re a good guy, but you could be a bad one. Tell me, Wally. How bad are you?” She traces her thumb over the pulse in my wrist and I feel like I’m in a trance.

“You’ll just have to find out, won’t you.” I challenge. She gives me a cocky grin. “You are a man of mystery. I really like that.”

I can’t help but bite my lip as I stare at hers. “What else do you like?” She licks her bottom lip and leans over the table, at first I thought she was going to kiss me, but she leans in close to my ear.

“I’ll let you know next time.” She lets my hand go and I watch her walk away. I snap out of it just in time to run after her, but when I make it outside she was no where in site....

Marrow’s POV

“What took you so long?” Petey asks me as I climb up. I ignore his question and think about Wally.

I’ve never let my Lydia persona slip, but the way he looked at me, the way those dark big brown eyes seem to search my body.

Everyone has a side, good and bad. And only a few people try to stand on the fence between the two. 

Wally was definitely that guy. But behind that good guy smile, was a bad boy at heart.

I sigh taking off the fake glasses, because I know a guy like Wally would only get hurt.

I shake him out of my thoughts and throw off my hoodie.

Petey walks in and I hear him chewing. “Pete, really?” I turn and he had a crumb on his lips. “What?” I walk over and break a piece of the croissant and eat it.

“Get that shit off your lip, bro. And I watched the new jewelry store across the street over ten times. I practically know everyone’s schedule.”

“Too hot right now, Mar.” I groan as Petey walks up the stairs. “Come on, the Flash hasn’t been seen today. He is out for the count. I say we hit the store before someone else does.”

“Did you see the news?” I shake my head in my I don’t care mood and he flicks on the tv.

I read the headline and see that Kid Flash saves a bus full of cheerleaders and football players.

I walk out of the room and go grab my stuff. “Where are you going?” 

“I’m hungry! I’m getting some food.”

“What? But you just came back.” I throw a piece sign at Petey as I hop on my bike and rev up. 

“Catch me if you can, Kid.” I say with a smirk as I make sure my bone armor is ready...


	3. Kid & Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally and Marrow face off but it ends in a very different way than expected. Marrow’s dark past resurfaces and threatens the peace that she and her brother have made for themselves...

Wally’s POV

I’m a little annoyed that I didn’t get Lydia’s number. Shit not even a last name. At least I could’ve looked her up online.

Hmm, maybe that’s a bit stalkerish?

I walk into S.T.A.R. Labs and place the drinks down. “Wally?” I turn and see dad. “Yeah?”

“You didn’t hear me calling you?”

Damn, I was that spaced out?

“Uh, sorry. What’s up?” Dad brings me to the side. “Wally, I really don’t want you to go after Marrow. You’ve seen what that Meta did to Barry.” I nod but he gets a firm hold of my shoulders.

“Son, I mean it. Don’t. I can’t have both of my boys dying.” I keep my mouth shut.

I’m going after Marrow, but he doesn’t need to know that.

Dad let’s me go just as Cisco came in the room. He takes a sip of his drink. “Dude, what took you so long?” I rub the back of my neck.

“I was kind of talking to this girl. And-“

“Ooooh, you sly dog you. Tell me you got them digits.” 

“Uh...yeah. Definitely.” Cisco gives me a fist bump. “That’s my boy! Finally some good news.”

“There’s more bad news?” I ask. Dad and Cisco both have grim looks on their face. 

The alarm sounds and I’m fucking glad. I need some real action tonight. Cisco runs over to the screen and he gives a nervous chuckle.

“She’s a bold one.”

“Who?” I look over his shoulder then. “So I kind of hacked into some traffic light cameras just to see if Marrow would strike again. And, it’s like she wants to get caught.”

I look and see she’s at the new jewelry place across the street from Jitters. I run out, hearing my dad call out my name.

In the matter of seconds I was right at the jewelry store. I scope the place and go inside, ready to bust Marrow.

I stand there and watch her use a boned hand cut the glass.

“You know you’re pretty bold.” She doesn’t even flinch when she hears my voice. She just turns and I see her smirk under the dim light.

Her eye bone mask was the only thing that kept me from knowing who she was.

“Well, first was Red and now the Kid. You’re kind of cute. Maybe we can cut the small talk and have a late night dinner?”

“Sorry, I don’t think they allow date nights at Iron Heights.”

“Awe, you look like the type to wait for a girl to get out of the joint, Kid.” 

“You’re coming with me.”

“Hmm, I don’t think so. I think I’ll be leaving with some new bling and you’ll be trying to catch me.” She challenges. 

I don’t even bother to talk, I run in and she cuts her arms causing bones to shield her. I phase through to grab her but she was gone. “What the hell?”

“Oooh, you’re going to need to be faster than that, Kid.” She giggles and I run towards her. She runs and grabs her bike.

“Wally! Wally! Don’t let her bones touch you!” I snatch the earpiece out and go after Marrow on her bike.

I run along side her and before she could do any bone tricks I tackle her off of her bike.

I had her pinned to the ground and see her bone eye mask crack a little. “Who are you?” I ask, glaring at her.

I quickly decide to reach for the mask but she forms a whole skeletal shell around her and I feel cuts on my hands where I was holding her.

“I’m someone you shouldn’t fuck with.” She kicks me off and I feel a shard of her bone in my thigh. 

“Ahhh!” I scream and try to snatch it out but as I go to take it out, she runs up and kicks it in deeper.

“Not so fast. I think we need to have an understanding here. I took down the Flash. I can take you out as well.”

“Fuck you.” I snap at her. She gets down so we were both eye to eye. “Oh, little Kid Wonder has a potty mouth. Now I’m really curious about whose under this mask.” She goes to reach for it but I punch her bone chest plate and it cracks on impact.

I can feel my thigh trying to heal as I get up limping.

“You hit a girl, are you sure you aren’t the villain here?” She laughs and the bone plate reforms.

I notice her breathing was getting a bit ragged. “Tired?” I taunted her. She spit to the ground and walks over to me.

“You wanna catch me, be more interesting.” She snatched the bone spear out of my leg and I cry out in pain, falling to the ground. She stand over me and I watch as she shoves the bone spear into her rib cage.

“You’re cute, so I’ll give you a freebie.” She touches my leg and I was about to shake her off but her eyes glow a ghostly green and I feel three shards of her bones slip out of my wounds and into her hands.

She leans over and our lips touch. When she leans back a bit I felt almost paralyzed.

“Don’t worry. That can’t move feeling, won’t last long. You be a good boy now.” She pats my cheek roughly and she picks up her bike, revving it up and hauling out through the night.

I can’t move. I can’t...move...

Marrow’s POV

I weakly throw my stash into my room and collapse to the floor. “Mar!” I watch Petey’s feet run to me and he picks me up.

“What happened?” He asks as he lays me on the bed. “N...Nothing.”

“Bullshit. Tell me or I won’t get the stuff.” I groan and point near my closet. He looks over and get off of the bed.

“You went!” He throws the jewelry at me. “I had to.”

“No! No you didn’t, Bones.” I flinch because he only called me by my real name when he was really angry.

“I’m sorry.” I say in a quiet voice. He glares at me and now I want to sink into the middle of the bed and have it swallow me up.

He leaves the room and I hear something being thrown. I try to sit up and Petey came back. “Get your ass in bed and you better not move, Bones. I mean it.” I do as I’m told and he tucks me in.

He tosses the vile to me and I pop the top off, downing it in two gulps. “I’m sorry...” I say again as I turn over on my side. 

Petey sighs and I feel him sit down behind me. “Mar, do you remember what we said to each other when we left that shithole?” I turn over and he was looking down at the weird pattern on the sheets. 

“That we would take care of each other.”

“Exactly, and I took the role of being your big brother. Mar, I never want to see you hurt. Or in pain. You could rob a thousand banks and I could care less if you got the money or not. All I care about is if someone shot at you, or if you got hit by a car on your way in. And when you over do it with your powers, I hate that I can’t do much for you.”

“You made me those drinks. They help me, Pete really.”

“Then be responsible for me and don’t go out there fighting the world.”

I nod and he leans over and hugs me.

“Love you, Boney ass.”

“Love you too, dipshit.” We laugh and he hovers a bit before I fall asleep.

I wake up the next morning and smell bacon. 

“You actually cooked-" I stop in my tracks and see Petey talking to some thug looking goon.

“Whose this?” I ask as I glare at the stranger. “I came with a message.” Before I or Petey could say or do anything the man stood up, reached into his pocket, and shot me right in the head....

Wally’s POV

I wake up gasping. “Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Son, you’re fine. You’re fine.” Dad said as he was motioning me to lay back down.

I lay down but then I remember last night. I scramble up and look at my leg.

“It healed?” Dad frowns at my question. “When we found you, you were just passed out. You got hurt? Wally what did I tell you?” He scolds. I touch my thigh and Caitlin walks in with a clipboard.

“You’re all checked out, Wally.” She tells me. “What? So I’m not rotting out, like Barry?” I asked confused.

“No, why would you be?” She asked confused. “Because, Marrow and I fought last night. She managed to stab me here and I felt all of those pieces of bone inside of me. I just knew I was going to rot out. But she...”

I remember how her eyes glowed and how the remaining shards went back to her after they came out of me.

“She’s the key to saving Barry. Dad, she knows how to get the shard out of him.”

I explain what happened and Caitlin looks shocked. That’s a first.

“It makes sense that she can get the bone fragments out. But I didn’t think it would be that way. I’m going to check the DNA to see if we have a name yet.” She leaves the room and dad stands there with his arms crossed.

“I know what you’re about to say, dad. But she was-“

“I don’t give a damn about Marrow. I care about my son. You think you’re untouchable because you’re a speedster, Wally. But you’re not.” I get up ready to throw his words off but he grabs my arm.

“Stop while you’re ahead Kid.” I shake his arm off and just walk away.


	4. Family Reunion?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marrow learns something very unexpected which opens up something from her past. Wally goes to Jitters hoping to see Lydia as well as keeping his hero life out of his mind...

Marrow’s POV 

I feel the bullet grind out of my forehead and I hear screaming.

“You shot her! You son of a bitch!” I hear a grunt and look over to see the goon had punched Petey in the stomach. I get up quickly and grab the bastard by the back of his cheap suit.

“How about, I impale you through your throat straight through your fucking ass so you look like a rotisserie pig.” Before he tries anything I grab his trigger hand and break it.

“Fuck!” He groans as I make sure Petey was okay.

I look Petey over and then back at the thug. “Who the fuck are you? And you better answer or I’ll show you that you won’t be standing after being shot in the head.”

“Damn you are Lucious’ kid. Names Carmine.” 

“What was that?”

“Names Car-“

“No, who’s kid?” Carmine nurses his hand a bit after Petey throws him a bag of peas.

“Your mother never told you about Lucious?”

“Can’t say that she did. So you’re telling me that Gotham’s second most infamous crime lord, Lucious Salvador is my dad? That’s a crock of bull. My mother told me that my father was killed in war.”

“Well your mother is a liar.”

I shove a bone spear close to his throat and he swallows hard. “You wanna call my dearly departed mother a liar again, Carmine?” He shakes his head and backs away from me.

“Lucious has kept a close eye on you and you’ve made quite the reputation for yourself Kid.”

“How did you find us?”

“Once Lucious has his eyes on you, trust me, there’s no place he can’t find you. But once he heard that you were one of those Meta freaks. He had me come out and check.”

“So shooting his kid in the head was a sure way in finding out?” Carmine gives a guilty look.

“Other than that, what else does he want?” 

“He wants to have a brunch with you. You know be part of your life. Like a father should.”

Something isn’t right, why would he wait this long?

Then again, free food.

“We’re coming.” Petey pulls me over to the side. “We’re going?” He whispers. “We get free food. Plus if things go south. We look out for each other.”

“Mar, remember when I said I wanted you to be more responsible?” I nod and look at Carmine. “Give us twenty minutes and we’ll be ready.” 

About forty minutes later Petey and I were sitting at some elaborate table with a large spread of various food.

I was about to reach for a piece of steak but the door open and about three men walk in.

The one in the dark red suit and dark green eyes, was definitely Lucious.

If he is my father, I can tell why mom fell for him. You can tell he was a looker back in his day.

He seems to look at Petey first and then when he looks at me he freezes.

“You look exactly like Elena. How is she?”

“She’s been dead for the past ten years.” I see in his eyes that he was hurt but he quickly recovers. “Right! Well let’s eat and then we can get down to business. I see you brought a friend?”

Petey goes to answer but I stop him. “He’s my brother.” I then stab a piece of steak and put it on my plate, along with some eggs.

“Sure he is...”

Brunch went by and I was stuffed.

“Petey, I hope you don’t mind but I would like to have a talk with my daughter.” Petey nods and Lucious holds his hand out to me.

I ignore it but follow his lead.

Once the doors behind us close, I start with the questions.

“How come my mother never talked about you?”

“I-“

“How come you’re in my life now?”

“Bec-“

“How are you sure I’m really your kid?”

“Bones!” I shut my lip and he smooths his hair back and fixes his suit. “You’re just like your mother. You know your mother and I grew up in the same neighborhood. She was a tough little lady. She had this mean left hook her old man showed her. But boy was I crazy about her. I asked her on numerous dates but she kept turning me down...”

I listening quietly because I remember mom telling me the same story, about some scrawny kid from the neighborhood. She had a huge crush on him but her pride just wouldn’t allow her to accept the date.

But one day that scrawny kid came back and she said he filled out. He had a name under his belt and confidence that made her say yes to that date.

“....your mother moved away when I came back. And you may look like her...” He lifts my chin and looks into my eyes.

“...but you got my spark in those pretty eyes.” I almost fall for his charm.

Almost.

I back away from him and hold my arm. 

“Why did it take you so long to get in contact with me?”

“You’re actually harder to track down than I thought, princess. But I want us to have a relationship. I mean, we’re family right?”

I nod and he claps his hands. “Now, I heard on the streets that you aren’t like most people.”

I narrow my eyes at him. “I’m not. I’m...different.”

“Care to show me?” 

“No.” He raises a brow at me and I sigh. “Fine.” 

I take off my sweater and toss it on the pool table. I then slice my forearms and my bones creep out, covering me completely.

“Whoa...” He circles me and I crack the bone plate, causing my bones to go back inside of me.

“Impressive, princess.”

“Marrow. I’m not a princess.” 

“Marrow? I like. So Marrow, are you, bullet proof?”

“Carmine didn’t tell you did he?”

Wally’s POV

I don’t know why I’m here. 

Wait, just to see if I’ll run into Lydia.

“Refill, Wally?” Jessica asks. “Sure. And-“

“No, that Lydia girl hasn’t been seen. But I’ll let you know when I see her that you’re lookin for her.”

“Thanks...wait!”

Jessica was already on to the next table.

So here I was sitting at a table looking down at my fourth cup of black coffee, waiting.

I hear the door open but my smile leaves when I see it’s not her.

“Maybe I should give it up.” I say as I go to take a drink of my coffee.

Luck was on my side because I saw Lydia walking across the street. I grab my jacket and leave a tip then run out of Jitters.

“Lydia!” I call out her name but she must not have heard me because she kept walking.

I decide to use a little Kid Flash charm and meet her on the other side. 

“Okay Wally you got this. You got this.” I nod and pretend to bump into her. But instead I bump into a big scary dude.

“Watch where the hell you’re going asshole.” He barks at me. 

“Sir, I don’t want to alarm you. But your shoes are untied.” Lydia says as she stands next to him. 

The man looks down and Lydia grabs my hand as the man looks down and realized he was wearing loafers.

“Hey! Get back here!”

Lydia and I both duck into a record shop and once we catch our breathes we laugh.

“Thanks for that.” She shrugs. “What can I say, I love helping a damsel in distress.”

I roll my eyes and she tugs me along. “Any good music you’ve heard lately? You know not any of this basic shit that plays on repeat on the radio.”

I look down and see she’s still holding my hand. “Um...” She looks at me and god her eyes make my knees want to buckle.

“I really like the oldies. My mom, she use to put on the Temptations. It was the only thing that would put me to sleep.”

“My dad loves that group. Actually he has a really chill record collection. So if you want to see it sometime.”

“Wallace are you trying to invite me over so you can get me alone and take advantage of me?”

“No! I mea-“ She laughs and leans against me. “I’m just kidding.”

“Not to sound crazy but can I get your number?” I ask as I remember. “Hmm it’s 555-090.” I frown. “I think you’re missing a number.”

“I know. Hey what do you think about Duran Duran?” 

“Lydia, what’s the rest of your phone number?”

“I’ll give you the last digit once you’ve proved to me you deserve it.”

“How?” I ask her. “I’m sure you’ll come up with something. Maybe something...bad.” She flutters her lashes and I cheese hard.

“I’m bad. Bad to the bone.” Lydia then let’s my hand go and I panic.

“Sorry, that was corny. And I can’t really talk to you because you’re just drop dead gorgeous and I’ll stop talking now.”

“Wally, I thank you. And you’re cute. But I’m just going to the bathroom.” I feel my face get hot as I nod and she heads to the bathroom.

“Real smooth, Wallace. Real smooth.” I say under my breathe. I skim through some records and hear a loud crash.

“Oh my god!”

I then hear some gun shots and I quietly duck out of the back and race to get my suit.

Once it’s on I’m back and see some hoodlums shooting at the police.

I run through them and disarm each bad guy. “I think you’re all done here.” The police move in and I get ready to leave but I see Marrow across the street, trying to sneak off.

I run and catch her right before she disappears. “Why is it when trouble is around, you seem to keep popping up?”

She smirks at me. “I can’t help what environment I’m in, Kid. Besides, I just wanted to see you in action.” I roll my eyes and take a step forward with my hands up.

“Thank you, for saving my life.”

“You’re welcome. Now if you don’t mind, I need to go.” I block her path. “You’re coming with me.”

“Hmm, not going to happen. Maybe if you beg.” I’m careful where I grab her and keep her against the wall.

“You’re really starting to annoy me. You know that right?” She smiles at me.

“What can I say, I’m gunning to be your number one enemy. And you know what they say about enemies. We either try to kill each other, or end up fucking each other’s brains out. Either way, we’ll end up with a bang.”

She leans up and I back up a bit. “Awe, what? A girl like me can’t get some sugar?”

“Kind of involved with someone at the moment.”

“Hm, I don’t care.” She manages to cut her arms and I back off quick. She then spins around and with her bones she climbs the walls.

I was about to run after her, but then I remember. “Lydia.”

I’m back in my regular clothes and I walk into the record store. Lydia was coming out of the bathroom and I meet her half way.

“You have no clue how long of a line it was in the ladies room.” She says as she shakes her head. “Hey, you okay? You look kind of winded.” She asks me.

“Oh, I’m fine. Just a lot on my mind.” 

“Bad? Good?”

“I’d rather not talk about it right now.” She nods and looks at her watch. “Shit, hey I gotta go. But I’ll see you around okay?”

“Wait, what’s the last digit?” She gives me a devilish grin. “I’ll tell you next time.”

“Wait, when can I see you again?” She taps her chin. “How about tomorrow night. We meet at Jitters. And wear something nice.” She fixes my collar and I get goosebumps as she leans in.

“Seven.” She walks backwards and I just watch her go. 

“Wait, seven...SEVEN!” I yell that and make two older people jump back from me. “Sorry. I’m so sorry.”


	5. Distraction to destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally is excited about his date but the progress on Barry puts him in a sour mood. Marrow, learns more about the family business and it puts her at an unease. As her Lydia Person she wants nothing more than to have a distraction, which both her and Wally could definitely use...

Marrow’s POV

The next afternoon I meet up with Lucious in his warehouse.

I had checked my phone and seen Wally had left me a text about going dancing on our date tonight. I smile at the text and feel Lucious looking over my shoulder. 

“Do you mind?” I say as I slide my phone back in my pocket. He backs off and looks over at the guys loading up trucks.

He won’t tell me what’s going on, which just makes me bored as hell.

So I start to pick my bone from the knuckle and see Lucious cringe. “That’s gross.” He comments. I shrug and slide the bone knuckle back in. “Well, we’ve stood here for the past two hours and I have a date in a few hours. So mind telling me what the family business is, Pop?”

He sighs. “Marrow, you need patience. Always speeding into things. Slow down and see what’s around you.”

I roll my eyes and cross my arms over my chest. “Now you sound like Miss Leslie. Always lecturing me and Petey about how we need to slow down. Pop, I’ve slowed down so much, the hairs on my arm are growing faster than I move.” I say sarcastically.

“Rico! Come here and bring me a bag!” He yells at some scrawny kid. The kid hurried up and brings a package with him.

Lucious takes it from him and turns to me. “Open it.” I look at him questioningly but take the package from him and use my thumb bone to open it.

I drop the package on the floor as the little packets scatter everywhere.

I take a small step back and my dark memories start to flood back...

(Age: 10)

“Mom! I got an A+! I got an A+!” I run into the kitchen where I saw mom rolling out some dough for dinner.

“See, Bones. I told you, that if your mind was in it, you could achieve anything.” She wiped her hands on her apron and opened her arms wide.

I run into her arms and she gives me a great big hug. “You know what would go great with dinner?”

My eyes widen. “Chocolate cake?” 

“You got it. How about you go to Gino’s bakery. Get two slices of chocolate cake and tonight we will eat dessert first.”

“Yeah!” I was about to run out by she grabs me up and kisses my cheek. “You need money don’t you?”

“Oh yeah.” I laugh and she swats my ass and I get the money out of her bag on the dining room table.

I skip down the street, happy because I actually got something right.

“Hello, Gregory, is Gino in?” I ask. He ruffles my hair and shakes his head. “Not today B. But what can I get for you?”

“Two of your hugest slices of chocolate cake please.”

“Coming right up.” As Gregory gets my order ready I look at the candy jar. “Anything else?” He asks. “Can I get a dollar worth of jelly beans? The strawberry kind please.”

“Cake and jelly beans? What did you do to get this, B?” I smile wide. “I got an A+ on my test today.”

“What? Good job kid. Keep up with those good grades. Don’t be a moron like my cousin Sal.” 

“Hey! I heard that!” Sal calls out as he brings in a bag of flour on his shoulder.

Gregory laughs and rings me up. After I pay, I take off running down the street.

The door was wide open which should have been a warning but I kept running. 

“Mom! I got us some strawberry jelly...beans.” I try to stop but I slip on blood and hit the floor besides my mothers dying body.

“B...bone..Run...” The life in her eyes leave and I lay beside her.

“Mommy? Mommy, we have to go. Please, we...we have to go...”

I laid beside my mothers body until one of our neighbors had came over for whatever reason, I can’t remember. I hear the screams.

I hear the sirens. I even hear the police asking me questions, but all I can see is the life leaving my mothers eyes. And the little packets scattered around her body. All have a single green eye on them as well.

(Present Day)

“...Jesus Christ, Marrow. Watch what you’re doing. Rico pick those up.”

I blink and see the single green eyes staring up at me, almost taunting me. I hold my shoulder and turn around.

“I gotta go.”

Lucious walks over to me and I feel his hand about to touch my shoulder and my shoulder blade sharpens and sticks out. He moves back and I try to keep my glare to a minimum.

“You okay, Marrow?” I just walk out feeling sick to my stomach.

I get on my bike and before I take off, I try to get calm. “I don’t need you. I don’t need you. I don’t need you.” I need a distraction.

One hell of one too.

Wally’s POV

I frown a bit seeing that Lydia didn’t text me back but I get distracted when I hear Iris and dad whispering.

As I get close, they notice me coming and stop talking. “What’s going on?” I ask in concern.

“Nothing.”

“Right, nothing.” Iris and dad both know something and I bet it has to do with Barry.

“Where are you going?” Dad calls out as I leave. I don’t answer him, instead I run to see Barry.

When I get to S.T.A.R. Labs I go to where Barry is and he...

“Oh my god.” His skin was grey, his body looked frail. In fact if I didn’t see his chest rise and fall repeatedly, I would have thought that he was dead.

I hesitate going to him. But his eyes open and he looks around. So I walk over.

“Hey, Barry.” He gives a weak smile. “Hi.... Wally.” He coughs and winces. “Do you need anything? I can go get Cisco or Caitlin.” Barry shakes his head.

“No, just....just need more rest.” He closes his eyes and I stand there close to tears because my brother is practically dying before my eyes and I can’t do anything about it.

“Wally?” Caitlin walks in and I quickly wipe my tears away. “I just came to see how he was doing. I’ll get going now.” Before she could ask me anything I was out of there.

I was going to cancel the date, but instead, felt like going out would be best for me.

“I need one hell of a distraction...”

It was later that night and I was in Jitters waiting for Lydia. I was waiting there for a half and hour and was about to leave when Lydia walked through the door.

She had a dark green leather jacket over a very form fitting velvet dress.

“Sorry, my bike was having some trouble.” She said with a lazy grin. “You ride?” I ask her as I give her a hug.

Damn she smells good.

“Yeah, my brother and I made my motorcycle. You’ll never see anything like it anywhere.”

“Oh really? I gotta see this.” We walk out of Jitters and she shows me her motorcycle.

“Whoa, this is a bad bike. How did you guys build it?”

“Some scrap parts from various junk yards. Saved up some money for the body work. And a lot of time. I’ve been riding this sexy girl for four years now.” 

I whistle and look at it. “I’m impressed. And your road this here, where that?”

She looks down and then back at me. She then shrugs. “Yup. So how were we getting to that club?”

I rub the back of my neck. “A, taxi?” She rolls her eyes and goes to her bike. She fished out a helmet and hands it to me.

“Hope you don’t mind holding on.” She gets on her bike and I follow. Her ass was rubbing against me, which made a bit hard so I move back a bit.

“Don’t be such a baby, Wally.” She grabs my hands and places them around her waist then revs her bike.

I hold on but I really hope she doesn’t feel me against her like this. 

As she drives, I notice how well she drives the motorcycle. Which reminds me of someone.

Just as the light begins to turn red, she pops a wheely and runs the red light.

“Whoa!” She laughs at my panic and drives on both wheels again.

As soon as we get to the club she parks and we get off. “That was fine.”

“Yeah, fun.” I say as I shake my head. She takes my arm and we walk inside. The music was pounding out of the speakers and before I could ask, Lydia anything she pulls me into towards the bar.

“Hey, Tim! Get me a bourbon, dry.” She orders. “You’re drinking?” I ask knowing she drove us here.

“Just one drink. Hey Tim, a water with it.” She says to the bartender. “No I.D?” 

“Nah, Tim and I go way back. Besides he owes me. Get whatever you want. It’s on the house.”

“I’ll just get some water.” She pretends to yawn and I sigh. “Make that a Corona.” She smiles and Tim gives us our drinks.

I take a sip while she throws the drink back effortlessly. “Whoo! I needed that. Come on.” Before I could protest she drags me onto the dance floor.

As the music turns sexy and scandalous, Lydia throws her arms around me and dances on me.

Which doesn’t help my situation from earlier. She swirls her hips as she has her back to me and I can’t help but want her.

But I know not to take advantage, so I back away from her a bit. A drunk guy then comes over and starts dancing on Lydia but she moves away from him quickly.

“Awe, come on baby.”

“Hey, just back off, man. She’s with me.” The guy shrugs me off and I shove him as I see he tries to grab at her dress hemline. Little baggies fall out of his and Lydia takes a look at one and she throws a punch. “Back off, asshole.” 

“You broke my nose, you little bitch.” He goes for her but I get a hold of him and punch him in his jaw, knocking a tooth out.

I grab Lydia’s hand we run out of the club.

“Okay, dancing was a bad idea.” I say trying to keep calm. I check her over but she moves away. “I’m fine. Can we go somewhere quiet?”

“We can go back to Jitters?” Lydia shakes her head. “How about your place? I just want to rest my eyes for a bit.” I nod, knowing thankfully dad was going to be at the station for the rest of the night.

“I’ll drive.” She doesn’t argue, but instead she throws me her keys.

As she holds onto me and I start the bike. I close my eyes for a second. When I open them I take off and we head back to my place.

“And this is my home.” I open the door for her and she looks around nodding.

“Cute place. I would’ve chosen a different decor but you know that’s just mean.” She says as she flips her hair in a teasing way. I laugh and take her jacket from her.

“So, if you’re hungry. We have chicken, some pizza. I think Chinese food.”

“A burger sounds good. Got any of those?”

“I could run and go grab you a burger if you want.” Lydia shakes her head and walks over to me. “How about you give me a tour of this place?” She says as she takes off her shoes.

I swallow hard as her dress rises a bit showing off her thighs.

“Urhm. Su-Sure.” She offers her hand and I take it.

“Well this is the living room...”

As the tour comes to an end, we get to my room. “And this is my room. It’s a little junky so I won’t show you-“ She opens the door and let’s my hand go.

“You know, a guy with a clean room has a lot of secrets. So to see that you have some crap on the floor, and clothes in a chair actually puts me at ease.” She looks at me and I see a tear fall.

“What’s wrong?” I go to her but she backs up. “Sorry, it’s just a lot on my mind and I want to tell you but I don’t want to freak you out.”

“You can tell me. I promise I won’t freak out.” She sniffles and wipes her eyes. “I don’t want to talk about the shit and gore in my life, Wally....” She reaches for her dress and pulls it off.

“...I don’t want to think about tomorrow, I want to have fun. To have sex, to kiss you and to know you want me. Even if it’s for one night.” She reaches for her bra and I stop her.

“Lydia, are you sure about this? We can just talk-“

“Wally, do you really just want to talk?” She reaches over and touches the outline of my cock and I suck in a breathe. I hear my fly become undone and she leans in kissing me.

My tongue slides in between her lips and she unbuttons my pants. She moans against my tongue as I hold her close and grip her ass.

She backs up and she takes her bra off. I admire her body for a second and not even notice that she’s staring back at me.

I snap out of it and take off my pants. But then I stop. “Wait, I don’t have uh, protection.” She smirks and reaches into her dress. “Thankfully, I was prepared.” 

Marrow’s POV

“Thankfully, I was prepared.” I can tell Wally was nervous about this and nothing is worse than a guy whose tense.

So I walk over to him and let him touch me. “I won’t bite, Wally. If you don’t want to do this. We don’t have to. I just want you to be comfortable with me.” He looks me in the eyes and bites his lips.

“I definitely...want you.” I help him get undressed and we were just in our underwear. 

“I can-“ I was going to go on my knees but Wally stops me. “Ladies first.” He says with a smirk as he picks me up and places me on his bed. I help him with my underwear and he throws them on the floor. I laugh at how his breathing was getting a bit heavy but that laugh was slowly silent as I feel Wally’s fingers roam my lips.

The way he touched between my legs almost made me groan his name. But I wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction. Not this quick.

He leans over, closer between my legs and I feel his fingers slip in a bit deeper. He bites my bottom lip hard and I can’t help but moan.

I reach up and grip his throat as he kisses and fingers me. He moves back and in his pretty brown eyes, I can see that bad boy I was talking about. So I let his throat go.

He breaks eye contact first and looks down between my legs. He moves his hand and before he could do anything else, I take his finger and suck the juices off.

He smirks at me then. “I’ll just have to get the taste from the source.” He dips down and I feel his lips against me.

I grip the sheets a bit and he holds my hips in place as he licks my clit slowly. He then slides his tongue inside of me and I feel him curl it which makes my hips bucks a bit.

“Wallace...” I moan his name and I feel him smile against me. 

Wally flicks his tongue and I feel my leg jerk. He keeps flicking his tongue which makes me squirm. He allows my hips to move so I grind against him as I push his head deeper between my legs.

“S...stop.” I stutter as I feel myself about to cum. He doesn’t listen and I move my hands from him, to under his pillow and I feel my bone knuckles stab his bed as I climax.

Wally gets up licking his lips and I place my foot on his chest. “My turn.” He shakes his head. “Owe me, that way I know you’ll come back.”

He touches my leg but I kick his hand playfully. “Then let this girl give you a ride of your life, West.” I get up and grab him, pinning him down.

“You’re a rough woman, huh?” He asks with a smirk. “Oh, you have no clue, darlin.” I take the condom and scoot back a little, so that I have some space to put it on him.

I get an idea and make sure Wally was still watching me, which he was. I rip open the condom and place it close to my lips and before he could say anything, I place the condom on his cock using my lips and mouth.

I watch his eyes roll back and sit up after the condom is completely on. “Just a taste of what I can do.” I tell him as I lift myself up and slide down on him.

He was thicker than I thought but it was too late now and I wasn’t going to quit this.

He yanks me down, and holds me close as he slowly thrusts in and out of me. I quickly close my eyes, because I can feel them shift.

Please, just let me have this.

I keep my eyes shut and find his lips, kissing them and biting them hard. I feel the bones in my spine ripple through my skin and I quickly move Wally’s hands off and pin them on both sides of his face.

I let him go and lean up, riding him. My eyes open and I feel my eyes shift again, so I don’t look at him until my eyes shift back. Wally moans my name and leans up, gripping one breast while he sucks on the other.

I feel a growl caught in my throat as I go faster. “Oh, God...” I moan out as I grind on him. I look down as I absolutely know my eyes won’t shift, and kiss Wally. I grab his hair and he does the same to mine.

“Wally...Wally.” I feel him grunt as he bites my neck and I feel my walls clench him tight.

We both climax together and I rest my head on his chest. “Now... if we had talked...we wouldn’t have gotten this.”

I look up at him and he was breathing heavy but had a smile on his face. “You’re right. So let’s.... not stop here.” With a surprise quickness, Wally had pinned me down and we started up again...

As Wally’s head laid on my chest, I couldn’t help but think that maybe I could go on the straight and narrow. That I could be Lydia and I could be the sweet girlfriend that Wally deserved.

I glance at my hand and see the bone ripple and I shove my hand under me.

Just another reminder that I’ll never actually be Lydia. I’ll just be a fake. A fake that can never have happiness.

Before I know it, I’m telling Wally something I’ve never even told Petey.

“Sometimes, when I close my eyes. I can picture myself staring at a dark abyss. I’m just standing there staring. Like I’m waiting for something. And the saying about the abyss staring back is bullshit. The abyss grabs you and swallows you whole. It rapes all the good out of you and leaves you broken and angry.... So fucking angry.” My voice cracks a bit and that makes Wally look up at me.

“I don’t want to lose the little bit of good in my life. My brother, he’s like my anchor. Which is funny because I feel like I’m always floating away from him when I’m in the world. My mother...god I love and hate her. I love her because she loved me. She loved every inch of me and I miss her. I miss the smell of vanilla when I hugged her in the morning. I missed how she would hum when she would brush this thing I call hair. I miss how she would push me to do better. So that I wouldn’t be like her. But I hate her because when I look in the mirror. I see her. I see Elena every day I wipe that mirror clean. I hate that I’ll never be me, but I’ll always be a reminder that she left me. I hate that I was the one who found her dying on the kitchen floor. I hate that I couldn’t do anything. That I couldn’t save her. I hate that know I’m going to fall in the same footsteps as her and she would be so fucking disappointed in me. I hate her, I fucking hate that woman.”

I found myself shaking and crying. Wally was holding me and I just let it out. I let out the cry I have been holding inside of myself every since the day my mother died.

“I’m here.” Wally kept chanting as he soothes me. 

I feel sick to my stomach and push Wally away. I wipe my eyes and start gathering my clothes. “You’re leaving?” I hear the hurt in Wally’s voice so I keep my back facing him.

“I’ll text you. And no that isn’t some bullshit lie. I will text you. I just need to be alone. But thank you.” I turn to him after I pull on my clothes.

Wally looked hurt which made my heart ache. So I walk over and kiss his cheek. “Thanks for listening to a fuck up’s dark thoughts.” I put on my glasses and head out of his bed room.

Once I’m on my motorcycle I feel my bones swallow up my motorcycle and I ride faster.

I clutch the handle bars harder and feel a low growl burn in my throat. I feel my head start to throb as I feel my bones start to protrude through my forehead.

The demon wants to play, and I can’t keep this monster in the abyss forever.

I’m sorry that you saw me at my weakest, Wally. I promise that’ll never happen again.

I rev up and burn out my tires as I drive to Starling City...


	6. The Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marrow’s dark parts have once again emerged and go looking for blood. Oliver, gets word about the new threat and when facing the danger, he becomes close to becoming the latest kill...

Oliver’s POV

It was a typical night in Starling City. “Alright, Oliver. You’ve done your rounds.” Felicity says over my earpiece. I keep watch over the city and give a nod.

It’s been quiet for the past few days which to anyone else that would seem like a great thing.

But I just think it’s the calm before the storm. As I get ready to get down. I hear a blood curdling cry.

I start running in that direction and land by the police station. I hear gun shots and shouting.

But as I start to go inside, an older gentleman runs into the glass door and I go to help him, but a large bone like claw grabs him by the top of his head and crushes it. Causing blood to splatter everywhere on the glass.

I take a step back for a moment but shake the fear off and open the door.

Once I walk inside I see blood and carnage everywhere. As I move stealthy in the police station I see officer Redding.

He was a rookie cop that was getting buzz fast on catching low live crooks, as well as a few crime bosses.

He was holding his bloody arm and backing away from something. I manage to get to higher ground and see what exactly was causing this blood shed.

It was a ghastly large bone like creature. It’s face looked like a smiling demon. It’s limbs looked like long extended branches.

If fear had a face, this thing would be it. 

I take my arrow and aim at the beast. When I let it fly, it hits the beast right in its skull.

But the beast yanks the arrow out and it looks directly at me and tosses it down.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” It begins to charge at me and I hit it with more lethal arrows.

I move as fast as I can as its claw swipes at me. “Uh, Felicity. Need some help here.”

“Oliver, what’s that noise in the background?” 

The beast shrieks and then it’s just quiet. I stay still, and take a chance to look out.

The beast was gone and Redding was now on the floor, bleeding out. 

I need to help him.

I quickly come out from where I am and help, Redding. “Lean on me.” I whisper. He nods and as we head to the door, something wraps around my leg and yanks me.

 

Redding slips out of my hand and I turn around ready to shoot another arrow but the beast slaps my bow and arrow out of my hands and pins me down using one of its claws.

“Greeeeeeeeen.” It beast hisses at me.

I try to think fast but it swiped its claw across my chest and I cry out in pain. My wounds bubble up a bit and I feel like my skin was rotting.

This thing was going to kill me. I was staring death in the face and I was genuinely scared.

A shot fires and the beast screams in pain and takes off.

“I’ve got you. Don’t worry.” Redding said to me as felt my skin burn.

“We need help! We need help! We’ve got casualties!” Redding says over his walkie.

I just lay on the ground waiting to die...

Marrow’s POV

I wake up in my bathtub and the water was bloody. “P...Petey.” I call out my brothers name and try to stand but since as I feel my shoulder was bruised. I let the water out and sit there in my ripped dressed.

“Petey!” I scream his name and I start to shake as I slowly remember what I had done.

He runs into the bathroom and I had my hands out for him to help me. He quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me.

“I didn’t mean to. I didn’t mean to, hurt them.”

“Mar, what are you talking about?” We walk to the living room and he sits me on the couch and I hear the tv going.

Instead of going into gruesome details, I turn up the volume and let Petey hear what happened.

“Late last night, at SCPD a gruesome meta attack had taken place. Police officer, Marcus Redding along with five other survivors, says that the Meta was a monster out of nightmares...”

I close my eyes and place my head in my hands as I continue to listen.

“...seventeen fellow policemen and women lost their lives. And they leave behind their wives, husbands, and children.”

I hear Petey turn off the tv and he sits next to me. “Don’t.” He ignores me and pulls me into a hug.

“You’re not the demon.”

“I remember what I did, Petey. I remember killing those people. I remember the blood...oh god it was so much blood.”

“Shhh, but you’re not the demon. Remember? You’re not this thing. Now tell me how did it come out?”

I sit there silently and remember when I first got my powers, when the demon first came to be...

(Four Years Before...)

It was my sixteenth birthday and I didn’t feel right. “Happy birthday! Come on get up!” Petey was jumping on my bed and I just didn’t want to get up. “Come on, B. Just because you got diagnosed doesn’t mean you can’t celebrate life.”

“I have a treatment today. So sorry I don’t feel like celebrating.” I throw my blankets off and grab my crutches. “Let me he-“ I shrug off his help and stand up and use the crutches to walk like I’ve been doing for the past six months.

I was diagnosed with a rare bone cancer that slowly made my bones brittle and made my blood toxic.

I was careful not to leave my bodily fluids around and always took the gross medication that was given to me.

If it weren’t for Petey I would have let myself get sicker and just die. But Petey made life worth living.

He just had that type of charm.

“So, old lady what do you want for breakfast?”

“Granola and yogurt. And who are you calling old? Your birthday was last month you old fart.” Petey ruffles my curly hair and laughs.

“I’ll get you some food. Want some tofu bacon?” I make a face and pass. “I could go for...” I shut my mouth because I know we don’t have the money right now.

“Let’s go out to eat. My treat.” 

“Awe, Petey we don’t have to. Besides I have treatment in a few hours.” Petey ignores me and picks me up.

“If my little sister wants Big Belly burger then we’re getting Big Belly Burger.”

“Petey! Put me down!”

We sat at the table and I inhaled my food and even took a fry off of Petey’s plate.

I find Petey reading the news paper and I glance at what he was reading. “You can go to that Particle Accelerator thing tonight if you want.”

“Nah, besides I’m hanging out with you. After your treatment, we can go anywhere you want.”

“I want to see the Particle Accelerator.” He rolls his eyes but smiles. “Alright old lady, it’s your day.”

“Thank you.” I look down at my crutches and get reminded that I’ll die soon, and Petey will be all by himself one day...

It was time for my treatment and I was nervous. “Hey, I’ll be right outside okay?” I nod and sit as comfortable as possible.

I look at the tv above and see that they have the gathering for the Particle Accelerator.

My treatment was only going to take a half an hour so Petey and I can still go just in time when they turn it on.

So I sit there and take the treatments and when I look up again, people on the tv were running and the whole hospital was shaking.

I go to stand but one of the nurses tells me to remain calm.

After she tells me that a strange wave hits me and the chemo inside of my blood stream starts to make my bones ache.

“Ah! Ah! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!” I snatch the needles out of my body and the nurse was about to help me but the tv falls and hits her. Knocking her out.

“B! B!” I hear Petey but my body was aching and my blood was boiling.

Suddenly the blood coming out of my wounds become hard and I see my bones sliding out of my body and I freak out.

I don’t know what happened next but everything was silent...

I wake up and Petey was sleeping at the foot of my bed. I look around and I’m in a hospital room.

I sit up and I look down at my hands. I see the bones under my skin ripple and I fall flat on my ass out of bed.

“B?” Petey wakes up and he look over at me. “Petey, do you have your knife?”

“Yeah, why, what do you need it for?” I stand up and have my hand out. “I could get in trouble for this B.”

He hands me his knife and I flick it open. “B, what are you doing?” I then slice my forearm and Petey goes to snatch the knife but I step back.

“Watch.” My bones slide out and my whole arm was covered in bones. “What the hell?”

I look at Petey and smile. “Cool right? Wait.” I look down and stand up. I look up at Petey and he looks at me.

“Your legs.”

I jump up and down and do a fake high kick. “They don’t hurt! My legs don’t hurt, Petey!” I run to my brother and hug him hard.

“This is amazing. I don’t feel sick.”

“But how did this happen? All I remember was some weird wave and you were like screaming your head off.” I then think back and remember. “The Particle Accelerator, it like exploded. I saw it on tv and I just felt this strange feeling hit my body. Like it hurt like hell but this feels amazing!”

My fingers hit the ceiling and Petey cringes. “That’s gross.” I shrug and grab a chair. “Help me.”

“No, that’s gross. Now do you see why I’m a vegetarian?” 

“Pussy.” I mumble as I grab my finger bones out of the ceiling. The doctor comes into the room and instead of explaining why my arm was covered in bones, Petey and I book it.

“Hey! Stop those kids!” I focus hard and my bones slide back into my cut as we run out of the hospital. I smack into a woman and her son.

“Whoops, sorry!” I look at the boy a second longer than I should have and Petey grabs me. “Come on, B!”

“Wally, come on.” The woman says to the boy. The boy stares at me and I shake out of it and take off with my brother.

My powers were definitely a blessing. But it also was a curse...

I was working the night shift at a diner. I had to lie about my age to get my job, but I got the job and I was just happy to earn money the right way.

That one night, however. I was tired and my feet were barking. “Hey sugar.” A greasy looking trucker had grabbed my ass and I was getting pretty annoyed.

I slap his hand away and pull out my notepad. “What can I get for you.” He licks his lips and says if my pussy was on the menu. And if so, he’d take a double helping.

I walk away from him and he hoots with his friends.

“You okay, B?” Donna asks me. I ignore her and sit down holding myself.

Any other night I would have ignore the crude customers but something inside of me made me angry.

I remember my mom on the floor dying. 

I wince.

I remember how none of my family members wanted me.

I wince again.

I remember how the women at the orphans would slap me around.

I wince again and my head began to hurt. I get up and go into the stall slamming it shut.

I hold my head and feel my nails feel sharp and scratch my temple.

My body jerks and I hear a growl inside of me. I open the stall door and what meets me was a horrifying reflection.

My eyes were glowing a ghostly green and my face. My face looked ugly. Ugly like a demon.

The only thought I had, was to kill the men who taunted me.

So I waited until those men went outside. I didn’t even wait for them to part ways. I just grabbed the first one and squeezed hard until I hear something snap. I hear screaming and hear a gun shot and I know what I did was gruesome because I blocked it out.

But I remember walking home, covered in blood and I had this large bag of money and trinkets from the men that I had killed.

“B-“ I stop Petey and smile as I toss down the stuff. “Marrow. Call me Marrow. And from now on, we don’t let people fuck with us. We take what we want and we never let people step on us again...”

(Present Day)

Petey sits there and listens to what I found out yesterday. 

“Wow...” He says as I finish. “See how that thing got triggered?” 

“I see, but why did you go to Starling City? Like Green Arrow couldn’t kicked your ass.”

“I think I saw him there. Though I hope I didn’t hurt him.” I get up and decide to take a shower. “Petey, don’t wait up for me, I’m going to go see Wally later.”

“What? Mar, don’t you think you should stay away from him?” He asks as he walks around the corner.

I growl a bit and feel my eyes shift. Petey backs off and I shut the bathroom door.

Wally’s POV

We heard what happened, so Harrison, Cisco and I went to Starling City to visit Oliver. 

When we get to our destination, all I could think about was the news this morning.

Blood and carnage was everywhere. It was the worse mass murder Starling City had seen in decades.

We walk into Oliver’s room and felicity was by his side. She turns and it’s pretty easy to tell she’s been crying.

“Oh, hey guys.” She gets up and walks over to us, so she doesn’t disturb Oliver. “You guys have no idea how creative of a lie I had to come up with.” She says as she looks back at a sleeping Oliver.

“Is he okay?” I ask. She nods. “He’s much better. They had to get this toxin out of his wounds.”

“Any clues on what attacked him?” Cisco asks. I notice Harrison had walked into the room and was looking at Oliver’s chart.

“No, clue. The toxin isn’t in any medical records-“

“Barry has the same toxin in his body. I believe the person or Meta in question is Marrow.” Harrison says as he puts Oliver’s chart down.

“Barry?” Felicity asks with a confused face. “He had a run in with a Meta named Marrow a few days ago. And she poisoned him with a piece of bone. Oliver didn’t get a bone spear in his chest did he?” Cisco asks.

“No, he had this slash marks across his chest, wait a Meta named Marrow did this? Why have I never heard of them?”

“Because she has been under the radar, but time is running out and I need her to get the toxic bone out of him.”

“Actually, felicity I was wondering if you could help me analyze something back in Central City.” While Cisco and Felicity talk I get a buzz on my phone.

I look and see it was Lydia.

I pick up almost immediately. “Hey, Lydia now isn’t a good time-“

“I know last night I was a jerk. Leaving like that, and I was hoping I can make that up too you? Maybe a picnic at my favorite spot? I’ll provide the food and a good explanation. But if you’re busy. I guess I can understand.”

I look back at Oliver and see Felicity talking to Cisco. Harrison was keeping an eye on Oliver and I step out of the room.

“Where should I meet you?” 

Marrow’s POV

I stand in the flower field waiting for Wally and I feel nervous. “Guess who?” Wally’s hands covers my eyes and I smile.

I move his hands and turn around. “You got here faster than I thought.” I tell him. He shoves his hands in his pockets and gives me a shy smile.

“Well I’ll always come running when you call.” I lean in and pretend I’m going to kiss him but instead I put a flower in his hair.

“This place is amazing right?” I ask as I spin around in the flowers. When I look back at Wally he was just staring at me which made me blush.

Come on, Marrow. Don’t be all mushy now. You’ve only met him a few days ago.

Well you did sleep with him last night.

Wally was now next to me and I turn away from him and show him the picnic I set up for us.

“I hope you’re in the mood for fried chicken. I cooked it myself. And the sides, but I went out and bought the cokes.”

“This is perfect, because I’m starving.” We both sit down and I hand Wally a plate and silverware, then after we dig in. 

We sit in silence for a while and I’m happy with that. “This place is my favorite place in the world. In the spring the flowers bloom like crazy and it smells so good here.” I tell him as I look off into the distance.

“This place is beautiful, just like you.” He comments. If only he knew the ugly inside of me. 

I stay quiet and just lean on his shoulder. We continue to eat and when we’re close to being done. I look wipe my hands and turn to Wally.

“I want to apologize for my behavior last night. Loading all of those emotions on you last night-“

“You don’t have to apologize. Hearing you talk about what’s going on in your mind isn’t a bad thing. You know I feel actually honored that you’d share something to intimate with me like that. It shows your trust me.”

“I...do. Which is weird because of the time span. But um, lets play a game. Ever heard of two truths and a lie?”

“Yeah, I use to play that at like parties and stuff in college.”

“Good, then I don’t have to explain the game, thought I wish we had some booze. But anyways, I’ll go first.” I sit there and think of what I’m going to tell him.

“I like to think that I’m an amazing singer. I hate when the bad guy looses in movies and I killed someone last night.”

Wally scoffs at that. “Clearly you didn’t kill anyone last night so, I think you hate to see the bad guy loose.” Wrong, I did kill someone. 

I just smile and tell him he’s right.

I should come clean and tel Wally who I really am, but then what we have will be all a sham.

Petey’s POV

I’m worried about Marrow. Last night that thing came out of her and slaughtered all those people. If anyone finds out that it was her she would rot under the jail.

She’ll be known as a cop killer. I look at the card Carmine had gave me the day we met and pick up my phone to call the number.

He answers on the fourth ring. “What?”

“Uh, Lucious sir? I was wondering if we could talk?” 

We meet at his warehouse and I was taken to a room. “He’ll be with you shortly.” One of the guys tell me. He closes the door and I look out the big window that looks out towards the other workers. 

I see guns being shipped out. Large packages as well. This here just makes me feel uneasy.

I hope Lucious hurries up, because I feel like a raid could happen any minute now.

I turn away from the window and glance at Lucious’ desk. He had some papers sitting there but what really caught my eye was a folder marked Monroe, Elena.

That’s Marrow’s mothers name. 

So I pick up the folder and skim through it. I see some pictures of Marrow as a baby. I even see a picture Elena. But what put me at an unease was there was a letter, addressed to Marrow. It was a suicide letter. I take a picture of that and send it to Marrow.

“What are you doing there, Petey?” I jump and the folder scatters out of my hand and onto the floor.

Lucious closes he door behind him and I quickly pick up what I can. I then see a picture of Elena on the floor covered in blood.

Lucious plucks that picture out of my hand and slides it in his jacket pocket.

“You came to talk about Bones?” He asks as if I didn’t see the pictures. “Yeah, but if you’re busy then-“

“Nonsense, if it comes concerns my little girl. I want to know all about it.” He smiles and I feel very uncomfortable.

“Sit, sit, Petey.” He puts me down and I sit in front of him as he takes his seat. “So what’s going on?”

I wipe my hands on my pants, from nerves. “So, Marrow was just having a hard time the other night. About some you know Meta stuff. And I was wondering if she told you anything?”

“Not that I recall. But then again, what would I know about Meta’s? They’re just freaks and my kid just so happens to be one.”

Is he serious?

“You’re joking right?” I ask. “Of course I am!” He laughs and I fake one but I still feel like he’s telling the truth.

“Besides, a Meta like her would do great in the family business. Just like that stunt she pulled last night.”

I look up and his green eyes seem to hold something sinister in them. “What-what do you mean?” I ask.

“I’ve got people all over. I know a guy in Metropolis, I know a guy in Gotham. I even know a guy in Starling City and he told me that that monster was my kid.”

I get up and pretend my phone was buzzing. “I have an important call. I’ll be right back.”

“Petey?” Lucious calls and I turn to him. “You’re a terrible liar.” The door opens and before I could o anything I was hit in the head with a baseball bat...


	7. Identity Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petey get himself into deep trouble, and his time is running short. Wally soon finds out the truth and has to go with the teams decision, even if it has to deal with putting the girl he’s falling for in Iron Heights...

Petey’s POV

I wake up strapped to a chair. “Why hello, Mr. Bigney.” A skinny guy says as he looks over at me. I try to figure out where I am but I don’t see anything but white walls.

I look back at the man and notice he’s wearing what seems to be surgical clothes. “Where am I?” I ask. The man gives me a creepy smile and brings a table over to me.

“You are in the white room, Mr. Bigney. Now are you ready?” He moves the sheet off of the table and I see sharp instruments.

I fight against the restraints and the man takes what looks like a small claw. “What are you going to do to me?”

“Nothing too bad. The boss wants me to give you the works. So to say, when I’m done with you, not even Miss Monroe will know who you are.” He grabs my hand and with that scary device, he starts to rip my finger nails out.

“Ahhhhhh!”

Marrow’s POV

I feel my phone vibrate but I ignore it. “So Miss Monroe, why are you such a mystery?” Wally asks. I shrug as we lay on the sheet and look at the clouds. 

“I guess it’s just my nature. But I promise I’ll tell you when you’re older.” I tease. Wally turns over on his stomach and kisses me.

“Can I be honest with you?” He asks as he moves a curl out of my face. “Always.” I tell him. “I think, I’m falling for you.” I reach up and touch his cheek.

“Don’t.” I whisper as I sit up. “I understand if I’m moving too fast-“

“No, you’re fine, Wally. I just don’t want you to fall for me because I might disappoint you.”

“You’re perfect. How could you disappoint me?” I go to speak but my phone buzzes again so I turn over and grab it. I was about to ignore the text but I see it’s a picture text.

I open it and see it’s a letter. I read it and I freeze.

My mother wasn’t suicidal. She would have never written this. This isn’t even her handwriting.

I then look back at the picture and notice where the picture was taken. 

“What’s wrong?” Wally asks me. I ignore him and call Petey. His phone was off which is bad, he never turns his phone off, hell he scolds me sometimes when I let my phone just die.

“I gotta go.” I gather my helmet and Wally gets up. “Lydia, what’s wrong?” He asks me again. “My brother. Something is wrong and I need to get to him before someone else does.” I rev up my bike and take off before Wally could ask me anymore questions.

I don’t even hesitate. I slice my arms and my bone armor covers my bike and body...

Wally’s POV

Lydia leaves me behind and I wonder what’s really going on with her brother. I get ready to leave and see Cisco was calling me.

“What’s up Cisco?” I ask. “Meet us at S.T.A.R. Labs, we know who Marrow is.” He hangs up and I take off running.

Finally, I can know who this chick is and catch her.

When I finally get to S.T.A.R. Labs felicity was by the computer with Cisco. “Where’s Iris?”

“She’s keeping Barry company. He’s getting worse.” Caitlin tells me. I nod and Harrison walks in the room.

“Miss Smoak has informed Cisco here that his machine was broken the whole time.” Harrison tells me. “Why do you have to say it like that?” Cisco bickers.

“Who’s Marrow?” I ask before Harrison and Cisco tries argue.

“Right, so. After we fixed the DNA analyser. We ran the bone spear through and we got a young woman named Bones Monroe. She was a resident of Gotham so I’m guessing she came here afterwards.”

The last name peaks my interest so I walk around to look at the computer monitor. When I see who it is I take a step back.

“No, that’s not right. That’s Marrow?” I suddenly get flashes of when we first met, and how we talked about our lives. Was everything she said a lie?

Did she do this on purpose? Is she really this twisted?

“Whoa, You okay man?” Cisco asks me. Dad comes in and I rush past him. “What’s wrong with him?” I hear him whisper.

I was in my suit and I was running everywhere I could possibly find her. I hear a motorcycle rev and jump off of the interstate. 

That’s her, I know that bike anywhere.

I run beside her and she barely pays me any mind. So I run ahead and stand in front of her. She makes a hard stop and removes her helmet. 

I look and I have no clue how I didn’t put two and two together before. Even her wearing her bone mask and I can see Lydia.

“I’m sorry, Kid. But I don’t have time to play with you today.” She revs but I quickly take the spark plugs out.

I show her and her eyes glow. “You have no idea what you’re doing. Give those back or you’ll end up like Red.”

“Lydia. Stop.” She pauses and her eyes stop glowing green. “So what you know a name. Let me go I need to save someone.”

“You’re not going anywhere. But with me.” I tell her. She reaches into her jacket and pulls out two curved shaped blades.

“I like you Kid, I really do. But the person I need to get to? He’s my brother and no one comes before him.” She kicks her bike to the side and we have a stand off.

“I don’t want to hurt you Lydia.”

“Funny, because the longer you talk and keep me from my brother, the more and more I want to hurt you!” She throws the blades skillfully and I dodge them but I quickly get hit in the face with a bone punch.

I feel my nose break for a second but it quickly heals. She sets up and the two curved blades come back to her. “Ly-“

“Lydia is just a name to me. Names Marrow. And since you know too much, I have to get rid of you.” She jumps up and before she could pull another punch I move and she ends up punching the ground.

I hear her bone crunch and I wince because she was barely affected by that.

Her knuckles reform and she glares at me. “Take the hit you fucking pussy!” She yells as she comes at me again. 

I don’t want to hurt her because I know who she is. But I can’t let her go off hurting more people. Plus she has to get that bone out of Barry.

So I do the safest thing I could think of.

As she runs towards me and I grab her before she could do anything. I run faster and I know to a non speedster that could make them pass out. I keep running in circles as I feel her grasp become weak.

I finally stop as she laid limp in my arms. She looks at me and her face winces. “Wally?” She whispers as she passes out.

I had brought her back to S.T.A.R. Labs and I ignore everyone talking to me. All I do is carry Marrow to the pipeline and place her in the cell.

“How’d you get her so fast?” Cisco asks with a smile. I just look at him for a brief moment and take off my mask.

I then look back at Marrow and shake my head. 

I guess what she meant was true. She did disappoint me...

Marrow’s POV

My eyes open and I see a glass door in front of me. I get up and with my fist I punch it with my bone knuckles but nothing happens.

“You’re not going anywhere, Marrow.” I see a young woman and she was glaring at me. “I need to get out of here, my brother is in danger.”

“Then I guess he’ll be in danger.” The woman leaves and I punch the glass again and again until my fists actually start to hurt.

“I need to get out! I need to get out! Please! My brother! He...He need me.” I let my body slide down the walls of this cell and I cry.

“I’m sorry Petey. I’m so sorry.” I cry harder but I stop as I hear someone approach the cell.

I glare and I see.

“Wally?” I place my hands on the glass and he barely looks at me. “What is your name? Is it actually Lydia Monroe? Is it Bones?” He asks and I hear the hurt in his voice.

This was what I didn’t want. I didn’t want to hurt him. So might as well play my roll and be the villain.

I wipe my tears and look at him with a smile. “Lydia was my mothers middle name. Bones is my name. And you want to make me feel wrong what about you? Kid Flash? You want to be the good guy, yet you’re living a lie.”

“I don’t tell people so I can keep the people close to me safe-“

“That’s the game you play, well I play the same one. I just so happen to use cheat codes to make sure I make it to the top. Now tell me Wally. What’s it going to take for you to let me out of this little cell?” I ask fluttering my lashes.

“You’re going to Iron Heights. The crime scene was tested and it was a perfect match. You ki-killed those people. You’re a monster, Marrow.”

I stand up and look at him. Inside I was crying because I didn’t want him to see that side of me. But on the outside I was cold and distant.

With that information I just shrug. “Just a few bodies to me.” I regret saying the words just as quickly as saying them.

“This isn’t you Lydia. This isn’t-“

“That’s not my name! You don’t even know me! I grew up in Gotham, I was eating out of the garbage and no body wanted me. Not my aunts not my uncles. Not even my great-grandmother. Why? I don’t fucking know, and that? That kind of shit builds anger. Anger that I let fester inside of me and I swear to God if you don’t let me out of here, Wally. I will find a way to get out and when I do, you will regret stopping me.”

He glares at me with anger and I know I know right there I have him the way I need him to be towards me.

Hate me, Wally. Because all I can do is disappoint you, and ruin your life.

“I hope you fucking rot in there.” He snaps at me as he presses a button and the glass door shuts.

The room goes black and I scream until my throat was raw.

“I need to save my brother. I need to save him...”

Petey’s POV

I’m going to die. I know that I’m going to die and I hate that I’ll never see Marrow be happy.

God, I know I haven’t prayed to you in a long time. Heck, I’ve even cursed you out a few times. But all I ask is that you give Marrow-Bones. I ask that you give Bones the life she deserves. She’s a good person. I know because every morning when I wake her up, she smiles and she goes out to help the kids at the homeless shelters. She’s given money to families in need. She even said, that she never wants a child to go through what she had to go through when she was growing up. I know she’s a sinner. But she’s a saint in my eyes. Please God, give her happiness and-

“I see you’re a fighter. I have enjoyed our time here, Mr. Bigney. My boss has given the orders of changing the plans. He says you could be a liability and he just can’t have that.” 

The man takes out another tool and I’ve come numb to the pain now, which is why I think I’m so close to dying.

-and please. Don’t let her be lost without me.

“Any last words?” 

“Amen.” I say as I look at the white ceiling.

“Funny choice of words.” I then see red paint splatter across the ceiling.

I feel something warm across my throat.

No, I can’t-

I can’t breathe.

I can’t...


End file.
